


Say It

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [27]
Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Europe, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Non sexually though lol, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: Zayn snorts but rolls over onto his back to face Liam, popping one eye open. “You could never look like an idiot.”Liam rolls his eyes. “Even I know you’re lying. Come on, you can’t flatter your way out of this.”(Or, where Liam attempts to wake Zayn up so they can go see France. Basically, it's all fluff, so enjoy.)





	Say It

“But what if I just want to  _sleep?”_ Zayn whines, voice coming out muffled as he burrows his face deeper into his pillow.

“Come on, babe, we’re only in France for a couple of days before you have to start shooting your video,” Liam pleads, gently pulling on Zayn’s foot in an attempt to wake him up. “Then you’ll be busy again and I’ll have to explore France on my own like an idiot.”

Zayn snorts but rolls over onto his back to face Liam, popping one eye open. “You could never look like an idiot.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Even I know you’re lying. Come on, you can’t flatter your way out of this.”

He gives a light pat to Zayn’s still-socked foot before (loudly) heading to the bathroom for a shower–one that mercifully gives Zayn the chance to sleep ten more minutes. He hums in approval before rolling back over for one last chance at sleep. 

—

“Say it,” Liam teases, raising one eyebrow as Zayn gobbles down another bite. 

“Okay, yeah, I  _guess_  this was a good reason to wake up.” He admits, though he shrugs after, still trying to play it off. “And I  _guess_ maybe the chance to have breakfast with my boyfriend was also good. Just maybe.” 

Liam playfully flicks the arm that’s in reach, fake scoffing.

“That tart beats  _me_?” He pouts, eyes growing wider by the second. 

“France beats you, yeah,” Zayn answers nonchalantly as he shoves one of the last bites of tart into his mouth. “And the tart, too. Sorry, love.” He gives him a deadpan look before he continues, “Beats you and your fakeass Bambi eyes. Don’t you think I can see through that shit in an instant by now, Li?” Zayn clucks his tongue, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Hey, if you keep that kind of talk up, me and my ‘fakeass Bambi eyes’ can go find the chocolate festival on our own.” Liam threatens, but his eyes say otherwise.

“Awh,” Zayn fakes a coo as he places a hand on his chest. “Looking like an idiot and everything?”

“I won’t miss you when you’re busy filming,” Liam retorts, trying to suppress a grin as he suddenly grabs for Zayn’s fork to eat the last bite of tart. 

After successfully stealing it and stuffing the last bit of tart into his mouth, Zayn cries, “Hey, you already had yours!”

“Yeah, but it tastes better when it’s not mine,” Liam replies with a wolfish grin. “But at least now we’re even for all of your uncalled for comments.”

The glint in his eye worries Zayn just slightly when he adds, “At least until the chocolate festival.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my paradise in your eyes wip!! I just went to france today so this happened lmao


End file.
